Code:Gundam (Adopted)
by Guardian-Of-Quiet-Waters
Summary: (Based loosely on the show Code: Lyoko) Trowa finds a strange computer in the basement of an abandon factory. But then things go very wrong for Trowa and his new friend. With the race to save Quatre getting risky, can they really defeat the looming enemy? Pairings- 3x4 and 1x2 (This story has been adopted from Animechan123)
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining brightly over a small town. The birds were chirping in the tree, just getting ready to head south for the winter. The leaves had begun to fall to the ground, covering the green in layer of red, brown and gold. But none of the children noticed such things, they were currently confined to school classes.

Just there outside of this small town stood Wing Academy; a private boarding school for children from all around the country. In this elite school there was one student in particular who's life would change for better or worse during his stay there. His name was Trowa Barton; a tall young Latino student with caramel hair that covered about half of his face and was cut short in the back. Under the hair were emerald green eyes that tended to draw people to him, as did his truly impressive ability to succeeded at anything he put himself to, he was the school's top student and one of their top athletes after all, but it was is standoffish personality and cold demeanor that made them keep their distance from him in the end.

Trowa just sat quietly in final class of the day, staring pointedly at the clock on the wall just above the chalkboard where Mrs. Harts stood talking about what he assumed had something to do with science. Mrs. Harts wasn't a really bad teacher or anything but her classes just seemed to drag on for forever.

 _Just five more minutes_ he thought as he watched the second hand of the clock tick closer to the 12. Out of corner of his eye he spotted the other students doodling, whispering and passing messages between each other whenever they thought Mrs. Harts wasn't looking. He smiled inwardly, he clearly wasn't the only one ignoring Mrs. Harts. The said teacher then turned and put down her chalk. _Finally!_ He closed his book, silently slipping it into his bag and waited for her to say the magic words.

"That's all for today." She said, but not before adding. "We will continue where we left off tomorrow." Trowa thought he heard a few groans of dissent but the sound of the bell ringing drowned them out. He stood with the rest of the class, slung his bag over his shoulder and walked briskly out of the classroom, eager to leave as fast as was possible. He had somewhere to be today.

-x-

Surprisingly it wasn't that cold for October, he let the wind blow his bangs around as he headed for the dorms. A group of girls giggled and blushed as he passed them on his way up to his dorm, not that he really paid them any mind. His room was at the end of the hall on the third floor of the dorms. When he reached it he pulled out a small silver key, put it in the keyhole and unlocked his room. His dorm was almost depressingly basic. It was small with dull blue walls, a single bed in one corner and against the back wall was a wide desk covered his numerous books, pens and papers. Surrounded by the mess of objects was what Trowa was here for, his laptop. With a sigh he closed the door behind him, placed his bag to the floor and moved to collect it. It had been a present from his parents so that he could stay connected to them and also for research when Trowa had told them how slow the school's computers were, he used it for most things. He grabbed it and put it into the backpack that was waiting on his bed before going to the closet to get his skateboard. Where he was going was bit of a distance and walking would take too long. Now with everything he needed he left his room and headed back down the stairs.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs a humorous scene caught his eye. Under a tree stood Heero Yuy currently being harnessed by Relina Darlin; the principles daughter (nothing new there). Heero was another of Wing's sports stars and was a lone wolf much like Trowa himself. He was of Japanese decent and had dark messy, brown hair and sharp cobalt blue eyes. Unfortunately for Heero, Relena seemed to have taken an extreme fancy in him the minute she had seen him and would not take no for an answer to being her boyfriend. Though as much fun as it would have been to see Heero be tortured by the spoiled princess, he really had to get going. He put down his skateboard and pushed off on it, headed for his destination as fast as he could. The old abandoned factory

-x-

He slowly came to a halt on his board when he came to blocked off entrance to the factory. He picked up his board, glanced around just to be sure he was alone and then ducked under the barrier. Before he could be spotted by anyone he ran into the factory. He ran until came to stench of concrete stairs which had massive gap in them. It was a wide enough that even the best of jumpers couldn't have made it. Trowa glanced up at the three metal cables that dangled from the ceiling only slightly closer to his side of the gap. With his skateboard still under his arm he backed up then ran forward with a flying leap, grabbing one of the cables as he did. He used it to swing smoothly to the opposite side of the stairs, landing with only a small grunt of effort. He allowed himself a small smirk of satisfaction at his success before he went the rest of the way down the stairs and headed for an old service elevator. He pressed one of the buttons to send the elevator downward.

As he descended he thought about how he had found this place. Getting mad and kicking soccer ball around here hadn't really been one of his best ideas, which reminded him that he hadn't even found the said ball yet. He waited patiently for the elevator to reach the right floor and put his skateboard in his bag when the elevator doors opened. Trowa walked into what he called the power room. In the center of the room was a large panel, there was also a lever that would start up the main computer that was in another room.

The last time Trowa had been here he had realized some of the wires were missing pieces, while others were just cut in places. It had taken him a bit but today he was confident he could get the computer up and running. He just had to connect the last two or three wires and he could turn it on. He moved to panel and pulled the correct wires together and taped them carefully together with electrical tape before covering the panel properly and heading the large lever. The lever was at shoulder hight so it was a simple thing to pull it down and watch as the lights came on everywhere in the room and hear the hum of several generators starting up. He smiled when he saw that it had worked. Trowa then headed back the elevator and pressed another button this time to take him down further into the facility. The doors opened again and his walked into another room with another large computer with a chair in front of it. It seemed as if the computer and the chair had a mechanism that would let them move together and around the room if needed. Trowa walked over and spun the chair so that it lined up with computer screen before sitting down on it. He didn't hesitate to press a small round button that caused the screen to light up. Then the screen suddenly turned a navy blue color and small pages code and programs came up that Trowa had never seen before in his life. It was both amazing and surprising that he understood any of it. Suddenly a new window appeared taking up most of the screen. It looked like a kind of wed cam link or something of the like. The background of it was black but there on what Trowa assumed to be the floor was a young boy curled up in the fetal position. The boy was unbelievably beautiful.

His hair was a light gold blonde cut short like a bright halo around his head. His skin was almost as pale as snow making the boy seem fragile, almost delicate. His size didn't seem to challenge that thought either. He looked thin and lithe from, he also looked like he hadn't worked a day in his life. This beautiful boy seemed to be about Trowa's age maybe even a bit younger. He was dressed in white pants and white long-sleeve tunic that was held close to his waist by a tight belt made of dark, gold colored fabric. The tunic was fairly low cut so Trowa could easily see a shining silver chain around the boy's neck. Trowa inhaled sharply when the boy suddenly moved. Ocean blue eyes fluttered open, and in less then a second Trowa was captivated by them. _An Angel_ was the only thought that filled Trowa's mind.

The small boy sat up, leaning slightly on his left arm. Slowly, timidly even, he looked around him as if he had not the slightest clue where he was. The boy sat up further onto his knees and then stood completely to look around again. He seemed to look right at the camera or window that Trowa was look at him through. Ever so slowly the angel walked over to the screen and looked directly at Trowa, tilting his head ever so slightly in confusion.

"Hello?" Trowa said it softly, not sure if the boy could even hear him.

"Who are you?" The small boy asked in equally soft tone, obviously somewhat afraid of Trowa. "And what am I doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

_"_ _Hello?" Trowa said it softly, not sure if the boy could even hear him._

 _"_ _Who are you?" The small boy asked in equally soft tone, obviously somewhat afraid of Trowa. "And what am I doing here?"_

"I'm Trowa." The brown-haired teen replied simply, unable to think of what else to do about this sudden development. He was still more then a little stunned about the whole thing.

"Oh, well it is very nice to meet you Trowa." The blonde said with the sweetest smile Trowa had ever seen, clearly feeling at least a bit more comfortable now that he had with a name to go with.

"Do you have a name?" Trowa asked after he got over the blonde boy's overly-powerful smile. It seem to be the only logical way to continue the conversation.

"I-I don't know… I can't seem to remember anything…" The boy looked stricken by this new, probably terrifying, development.

"Well I have to call you something." Trowa reasoned gently.

"You make a good point… I know! Why don't you give me name!" The blonde suddenly exclaimed, beaming happily.

"Ah, well- I mean, are you sure?"

"Completely. You are first person I've met so far, so it seem only right." Trowa couldn't help but feel touched by the smaller boy's sudden faith in him.

"Alright, so what about…" He paused for a moment to consider the possibilities. Angel seemed the most accurate but he so cute too… "Little One? Or maybe Cat?"

"They both sound wonderful." The boy assured him with another smile. "But I think I am a bit more drawn to Cat."

"Cat it is then." Trowa acknowledged with a firm nod.

"But maybe you can call me Little One on occasion too?" The newly named Cat threw in shyly, a dusting of blush gracing his pale cheeks.

"Okay, sure." Trowa agreed, feeling the corners of his mouth twitching upward. It felt so effortless talking to Cat. It felt wonderful.

"Trowa, do you know why I'm here?" Cat questioned hesitantly.

"I'm afraid I don't…" Trowa immediately felt guilty for his words when Cat's beautiful face melted into a look of disappointment. "But why don't you look around a bit? Maybe you'll find something?" He suggested and the blonde's smile returned along with determined expression.

"Right!" Trowa watched as Cat began to walk around again. "I think I'm on some kind of platform…" Cat said, peering over what looked to be the edge of Trowa had assumed at first to be the floor. "Oh wait there is a path that goes to the wall-" He began walking over the said path and press his hands against the wall. The wall suddenly rippled and Cat's hands sunk into it. He gave a small cry of surprise and pulled his hands back. "Well that was certainly strange." He said with a nervous laugh.

"I think it's the way out… I think you should try again." He encouraged. Cat looked nervous but nodded yes all the same. He pushed against the wall again and easily sank all the way through it. Then screen abruptly went completely blank making Trowa panic momentarily. Had he been wrong to tell Cat to go through it?! Was he alright? He didn't have to wait long though. Not even a minute passed before the screen was back up and he could see Cat standing outside what looked like a tall tower with a kind of silver-ish mist around it. While at the same time that the window cam returned a new page came along with it. The new page looked to be a kind of map. A three dimensional, overhead map of a massive sector, the sector that he could only assume Cat had just entered. "Cat I think you're in some kind of sector, a map of it just came up."

"That makes sense, this place really is quite impressive." The small boy said with hint of awe in his voice as he looked around at his new surrounding. Green paths suspended in the air branched off from the island were the tower stood while a multitude of tree-like rods rose up from the expanse below and continued upward endlessly. "It's like a forest." Cat commented softly and began to walk further away from the tower. But he had gotten less than a mile from the tower when suddenly something like an alarm rang out and three red marks appeared on the map and were swiftly heading towards the pale yellow dot that was Cat.

"Cat, there are three things headed towards I think you should-"

"Um, by 'things' Trowa do you by any chance mean the ugly, bug-like creatures that are scuttling over here?" Cat said with gulp, pointing towards three objects that, just as he had described, looked like ugly bugs on six legs moving a frightful pace towards him. Trowa could see them through the cam window that was still functioning. "Trowa they're firing at me!" Cat shouted in fear as he dodged a red bullet that flew over his head, doing his best to avoid the others that followed it. Not eager stick around with the clearly hostile creatures Cat turned and began to run towards the tower. He got about ten paces from the tower when one of the bullets hit him square in the back. Cat screamed in pain crumpling to the ground.

"LITTLE ONE!" Trowa screamed in fear, fearing like he never had before for a boy that he had met only a little less then an hour ago. It was nearly unbearably to be unable to do anything besides watch. _Get up, please get up_ He silently begged. He almost cried with relief when Cat struggled back onto his feet, and staggered the rest of the distance into the tower. When the blonde entered the tower, collapsing onto the tower's white platform, a bar that was a little less then half full appeared in the corner of the screen and began to slowly crawl towards full. "I-I think your healing Cat…" Trowa said as calmly as he could. That had been way too close.

"Ugh, I hope so. That really hurt…" Cat moaned quietly, still lying were he had fallen. "I really don't want that to happen again…"

"Me too Little One, me too." Trowa agreed with sigh, slumping back into the chair.

"I think we need to figure something out if I'm ever going to leave this tower…" Cat said as he sat up gingerly.

"I agree…" Then Trowa remembered the third room he had found when he had come across the hidden facility. "Actually I think I have an idea… And I know just the person to help us with it." He said, half to himself. Absently he glance down at his wristwatch and scowled. It was already 6:00 pm which meant that curfew was in half half an hour. Zech Marquise, their ever suspicious PE coach, was sure to notice his absence if he didn't head back to the dorms very soon. "I'm sorry Cat, I have to go back to my dorm or people will wonder where I am."

"Oh…" The blonde look a little sad at that but quickly pushed the emotion from his face. "It's okay Trowa I don't want to get you in trouble." He paused for a moment, looking slightly conflicted before speaking again. "But will you come back tomorrow?" He asked in almost a whisper.

"Sure." Trowa found himself saying just as another thought occurred to him. "Wait just a minute Cat." He moved from his seat and went to his backpack which he had discarded earlier next to the elevator doors when he had first entered the room. He unzipped it, pulled out his laptop and began pulling out a few cords and wires from the larger computer's interface and then started hooking them up to the laptop. "I'm going to sync up this computer to my laptop so that we can talk on it and if anything happen here then I'll know about it through this computer." Trowa explained.

"That's great!" Cat exclaimed cheerfully and Trowa couldn't find it in him to scoff at the blonde boy for sounding childish as he might have done to anyone else. The prospect of being alone in a strange place where you can't even remember your own name or leave without fear of being attacked would make anyone cheerful to have company. But he let out a groan as he realized the time length needed for the sync to complete. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" Cat questioned worriedly.

"Nothing except that the sync is going to take way to long…" He growled irritably. It would take at least an hour to finish and he didn't have that kind of time to spare.

"Oh that's all? I can help with that then!" Cat chirped happily and began to pull up all sorts of things onto a digital touch pad of some kind. Trowa watched in awe as the bar that signified the percentage synced zipped forward and in less then five minutes the sync was complete.

"Wow… That was really impressive Cat…" Trowa whispered in shock, and with a small tinge of jealously. It wasn't often that someone one-upped him at anything and almost never so casually or so innocently.

"Thank you, that is sweet of you to say, but it's really all I can say with confidence that I'm good at." Cat admitted sheepishly. "I guess you should probably be going now…"

"Right, I'll be going then. Stay safe."

"I will, good night Trowa."

"Good night Little One"

 **A/N- Why hello Gundam Wing Fandom! For quite some time I have longed to join you and at last I have! This story was made possible by Animechan123 who graciously allowed me to adoted their original story and persue it further! The credit for this original idea is entirely theirs. Thank Animechan123 I hope you like where I am going with your story. I do hope that you all like my story but even if no one follows, favorites, or reviews this story (though I would be exstatic if you did!) I will continue it for as long as I can or until it is finished. This story is for my own personal love of the anime Gundam Wing (which says alot because I don't like any of the other gundam series besides Gundam wing, blasphamy I know, but the truth) And for my fond, chidlhood memories of the show Code:Lyoko. Anyway, have good day (or night depending on where you are lol) and thanks for reading :)**


End file.
